Castle Tools
This page provides more detailed information about Castle Tools in the game Sandcastle Builder. Introduction Castle Tools are items which can be purchased (by spending castles) to produce castles automatically. They provide these castles once per ONG. These castles are made independent of the process of turning sand into castles. This means they do not affect, or are effected by, the rising sand costs. Thus Castle Tools will soon produce the majority of a player's castles, with Sand Tools producing a smaller amount and mostly being used as a source of sand itself. Most Castle Tools only build castles if they can first destroy some smaller number of castles. This effect can be mitigated by various boosts. You can buy as many of each kind of Castle Tool as you like, but keep in mind that the price of the next Castle Tool of a particular type will be equal to the sum of the prices of the previous two tools of that type that you bought. For example, if you buy a NewPixBot for 2 castles and then another NewPixBot for 3 castles, the next will cost 5 castles. (Discounts in previous sales are not taken into consideration for the base prices of subsequent sales.) Castle Tool Data 1 All Castle Tools are multiplied by 1.5Logicat level with the Logicastle Boost, as well as the Flux Turbine multiplier. 2 Rounded down. 3 1 Quita 4 Requires the Castles to Glass boost, Infinite castles and the tool costing Infinity castles to produce Glass Chips. 5 10 Giga 6 Castle Tools increase using Fibonacchi numbers; that is, the price of a Castle Tool is equal to the sum of the prices of the tool last purchase, and the one before (pricen = pricen-1 + pricen-2). The cost shown is for the first tool purchased. 7 Manufacturing Tools with Glass Chips requires the Tool Factory boost with the given amount of Chips in the buffer, the tool cost to be Infinite and the Glass Ceiling for that Tool to be owned. Unlike Castle cost, the tool cost does not increase. 8 Need a Logicat level of 440*(50000/NewPixBots owned) 9 Only uses Glass Chips if producing Glass Chips (see footnote 4) 10 10 Kilo 11 10 Quita c/NP 12 1 Mega 13 -1 Quita c/NP 14 100 Quita Castles Order of Operations The exact order of operations for Castle Tools is fairly precise so some examples are provided to help explain how they work. The short version is that all the castle destruction happens first, from largest item to smallest item (i.e. right to left in the shop list), then all the castle building happens for all the active tools (though the order of that doesn't matter) Example 1 Suppose you have 5 castles, a newpixbot, 3 trebuchets (no boosts) At the moment of the ONG, the first trebuchet will destroy 2 castles and become active. The second will destroy 2 castles and become active. The third will destroy 1 castle, and NOT become active. Since 1 castle is wasted, this is internally recorded in the total number of castles wasted by trebuchets. Next, your newpixbot will become active. Then the first and second active trebuchets will build 4 castles each. The third is inactive so will do nothing. Now you have 8 castles. Then the price of castles will reset and you'll probably get a bunch more from sand. That all happens within the same 'tick'. Later, the active newpixbot will (unless you ninjad it by clicking for more sand) activate and give you 1 more castle. (any new newpixbots purchased won't be active yet so they do nothing) Example 2 suppose you have 47 castles, 2 waves, 3 trebuchets, and a dozen newpixbots. At the moment of the ONG, the first wave will destroy 24 castles and become active. The second will destroy 23 castles and NOT become active. (these 23 are added to the total castles wasted by waves). Then, the trebuchets will do nothing because there's nothing left to destroy. Then the dozen newpixbots become active. Then the single active wave gives you 111 castles. Then the castle price resets and you probably get a bunch more castles from your sand. Later the dozen newpixbots give you a castle each, unless ninja'd.damnaaan Category:Sandcastle Builder